El bastardo, el romántico y el enamorado
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Marta-san! ¡Qué cumplas muchos más! Pequeños one-shots de un AU estudiantil, Nightbert con un poquito de Vicebert e IA saliendo una que otra vez XD. Soy pésima para los summarys, ya lo sé.
_**Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you- ¿Eh?**_ _ **¿Qué por qué estoy cantando? ¡Pues porque es el cumpleaños de Marta-san, obviamente!**_

 _ **Hoy traigo un Nightbert especialmente dedicado a Marta-san por su cumple no-sé-cuantos. Para ti guapa, que querías un AU de Nightmare y Gilbert; lo hice escolar porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, espero que te guste y perdones cualquier error que tenga, lo he hecho con prisa.**_

 _ **Este es el primero de otros one-shots en este universo, así que no te preocupes, habrá más.**_

 _ **Sin más dilación los dejó disfrutar.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **¥Ojalá pudiera superar mi crush por un bastardo¥**_

1

Mi vida apesta, siempre lo he pensado y siempre lo pensaré, de hecho, estoy pensando en ponerlo en mi tumba, algo por las líneas de "Mi vida apesto hasta el último momento y posiblemente mi muerte también lo haga".

Sip, debo decirle a Erick que lo escriba porqué de aquí no salgo vivo.

Antes de que mi atroz vida termine de la manera más humillante que puedo imaginar, ¿qué tal si te cuento como llegue hasta aquí? Dicen que una persona puede ver pasar su vida ante sus ojos cuando está a punto de morir, bien puedo aprovechar para contarte.

2

Mi niñez no fue la gran cosa, la verdad. Mis padre ahora me culpan por no haber salido a jugar y haberme desarrollado cómo un niño "normal", pero ¿qué esperaban que hiciera? ¿Qué ignorara el hecho de que mi hermano no había comido porque ellos estaban de farra y que les hiciera segunda? ¡Por supuesto que no lo iba a hacer!

Pero claaaaaaro, yo soy la maldita oveja negra por sentirme atraído por los hombres y ellos son los padres perfectos que no saben que hicieron mal con nosotros; bueno, a mi hermano le gustan las mujeres como dios manda (Ah, porqué esa es otra: Al parecer dios es homofóbico y quiere verme arder en el infierno) no obstante, no tiene ningún problema conmigo. Somos hermanos unidos ahí donde los hay, algo que nuestros padres no pueden entender.

Claro, cómo no es lógico querer más al chico que hizo de nodriza para ti y que sigue siendo la persona que mejor te entiende que a los adultos irresponsables que te descuidaron hasta que pensaron que era buena idea separarte de tu hermano gay antes de que te contagiara. Sí, muy confuso, yo tampoco logró entender porque me quiere más a mí.

3

En fin, básicamente mi hermano era el único al que no le importaban mis preferencias en mi antigua ciudad y en ese entonces no podía hacer nada contra el acoso que sufrí.

A eso de la edad de 12 o 13 años todos los niños de mi edad comenzaron a fijarse en las niñas, todos excepto yo; y cuando alguien más aparte de mí se dio cuenta de mi falta de interés por los pechos es cuando comenzó el calvario.

La verdad no sé cómo no me colgaron de un olmo o algo así, hubiera sido para mejor viendo a donde he llegado.

Creo que incluso dieron un sermón en contra mía en la Iglesia.

En fin, como comprenderán (o quizás no) a mi familia se la comían viva, culpaban a mis padres (y ellos a mí) y dada mi rebelión contra la "terapia" para ayudarme con mi "problema" acabamos por mudarnos luego de tres largos años (el cómo los sobreviví sigue siendo un misterio).

4

Fue entonces que mis progenitores me hicieron prometer que en mi nuevo hogar iba a fingir que era "normal", no les importaba lo que hiciera en privado, pero ante la sociedad había que guardar las apariencias.

Acepte hacerlo porque yo también estaba cansado del constante bullying hacia mi persona y si tenía que morir virgen y sin una sola relación amorosa a cambio de vivir en paz que así fuera.

5

Se podría decir que por una vez mis padres me dieron un buen consejo.

En cuanto comencé la preparatoria me encontré con la persona por la cual se creó el "hijo de puta". Su nombre es Imre no-sé-que, y no tengo ni idea de porque le gusta antagonizarme tanto, aunque realmente le he dado muy pocas oportunidades de hacerlo.

Es un rubio platino de ojos verdes y debo de admitir que mi primer pensamiento hacia él fue que era bastante guapo. Tal vez lo pudo leer en mis ojos porque sus primeras palabras hacia mí fueron una amenaza, no recuerdo sus palabras exactas, pero básicamente me dijo que si yo era uno de esos malditos maricas ya podía darme por muerto.

Por él fue por quién me convertí en una versión callada y sin color de mí mismo.

Yo suelo hablar sin parar, reírme de todo y ser una bola llena de energía, o cómo diría Erick: El Señor Party hard. No tengo nada de experiencia, pero que me caiga un rayo si no me gustaría tenerla.

6

A Erick y a Lucy los conocí por casualidad paseando por la ciudad, o más bien debo decir que encontré su bar/restaurante. Me sorprendió mucho que los dueños fueran gente tan joven, pero me sorprendí aún más al ver como Erick amenazaba a alguien con una guadaña para que se estuviera quieto; más de una vez me ha dicho, medio en broma medio en serio, que si no quiere que vaya a asustar a Imre un poquito.

Yo siempre declinó la oferta ya que, con todas sus letras, Imre me aterra.

7

Y cuando parecía que la posibilidad de morir en celibato e incluso volverme un zombi parecía muy real pasaron dos cosas que le dieron un "¡boom!" a mi vida.

La primera fue que al parecer Imre no era el único que sospechaba o sabía que era homosexual, o quizás solo era que a él no le importaba.

Lo cuál era aún más sorprendente.

Vicius (sin ofender pero ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?) es un joven un año mayor que yo, de cabello negro en una coleta y unos ojos violetas totalmente seductores. La clase de persona atractiva y refinada que no esperaría que supiera siquiera de mi existencia, mucho menos que se interesarse en ella.

Estos eran mis pensamientos y por eso sufrí un mini infarto cuando recibí un regalo de San Valentín suyo o cuando, sin razón aparente, comenzó a hablarme. No es que me molestará su compañía, pero es difícil mantener las apariencias cuando tienes a alguien como él repitiéndote una y otra vez qué le gustas tal y como eres.

Cada vez que yo le daba una pequeña pista de cómo era realmente o dejaba resbalar un poco mi fachada él simplemente decía:

 _-"Espero que algún día confíes lo suficiente en mí cómo para dejarme conocer tú verdadero yo."_

Vicius fue el que me ayudo a dejar de fingir ser "normal" de a poco.

Primero fue mi manera de hablar, luego comencé a hacerme amigo de las chicas de manera que fuera obvio que no lo estaba haciendo para ligarme a alguna de ellas (soy un poco paranoico con eso, no quiero pasar por la incómoda situación de rechazar a una chica), después me deje crecer el cabello y me lo pinte de violeta (y no me di cuenta de que era exactamente el mismo tono de los ojos de Vicius hasta que fue muy tarde) y luego otro montón de cosas, hasta que fui mí mismo.

Esperaba que todos se voltearan en mi contra, que se repitiera la historia, que aunque no lo dijera intuyeran lo que era realmente y me detestaran por ello. Sin embargo, a nadie le importó, ni siquiera a... mi segunda razón.

8

Perdición tu nombre es Nightmare (ya en serio, ¿Qué pasa con los nombres raros? Sé que "Gilbert" no es pan de todos los días, ¡Pero al menos es humano!).

Sip, mi segunda razón también es una persona. Otro chico. No obstante, a diferencia de Vicius, es prepotente, orgulloso, fastidioso y un completo bastardo. La verdad ni siquiera sé porque me gusta; supongo que será porque es divertido pelearse con él y molestarle, y que en el fondo sé que no es un bastardo por molestar sino que así es él.

Al principio me comportaba cómo el típico stalker estudiantil, aprendiendo cada trocito de información sobre él cómo si se me fuera la vida en ello. Si no fuera porque vamos en la misma clase hubiera memorizado su horario y lo perseguiría por los pasillos, afortunadamente tengo una excusa plausible para seguirle.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta que era algo más que una obsesión; intente no comerme la cabeza pensando en ello, lo tilde de crush para hacerlo menos, no importaba que no lo fuera, de cualquier manera no iba decírselo ni a actuar con ello de ninguna forma.

Era bonito soñar que él correspondiera mis sentimientos, sí, empero Nightmare había dejado muy en claro que era heterosexual, que nunca tendría nada con un hombre y que solo le gustaban las guapas; yo lo hubiera tildado de homofóbico y machista, aunque no parecía el caso.

Como ya dije, era su acosador personal y no tenía nada de contacto directo con él, eso hasta qué a la de Biología le dio por ponernos juntos en el proyecto de fin de curso.

La verdad, cuando lo dijo no sabía si quería besarla o patearla, posiblemente ambas.

¿Alguna vez deseaste algo con todas tus fuerzas, pero que cuando ya casi lo tienes te asustas por miedo a arruinar ese algo? Pues así me sentía yo. Estaba más que nervioso y no por él, no, sino por mí; de repente todo el fraude que construí a mi alrededor se sentía como una capa de maquillaje de al menos un centímetro de grosor, me sentía incómodo en mi propia piel y eso era porque no estaba siendo yo mismo.

Para entonces ya pasaba tiempo con Vicius del diario y me atreví a confesarle como me sentía. Él me dijo que si el disfraz era el problema me lo quitará.

Mi hermano y Erick ya me habían insistido para que lo hiciera, pero era la primera vez que consideraba realmente hacerlo. Puede que Vicius me diera el empujoncito que necesitaba, pero Nightmare fue la razón de todo... ¡Joder! Si rechace a Vicius, al atractivo, compresivo y romántico Vicius por él (algo que el ojivioleta se tomó con sorprendente calma, debo resaltar), entonces era capaz de cualquier cosa.

9

Era su reacción la que casi me hacía correr con la cola entre las patas, pero prefería que me moliera a golpes antes que seguir viviendo en aquella incomodidad.

Y resulto que mis preocupaciones fueron todas infundadas.

Cierto que la primera vez que le hable con mi tono real -reclamándole porque yo estaba haciendo todo el trabajo y terminando con un _"mon chéri"_ \- me miró incrédulo por unos dos segundos antes de darme un hostiazo. Pero el golpe fue por mi tono impertinente no porque le hubiera llamado _"mon chéri"_.

Y el primer día que lleve las uñas pintadas las miró y dijo:

-Te las pintaste.

-S-Sí- respondí en un mar de nerviosismo. En otras circunstancias hubiera respondido con un sarcástico: _"No, no me las pinte, mis uñas cambian de color conforme a la temperatura ¿no te habías fijado?"_.

Se tomó unos momentos para procesar la información.

-No te queda el rosa- dictaminó chasqueando la lengua.

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo sobre mis uñas.

Cuando se lo mencioné a Vicius y le pregunte qué clase de reacción había sido esa, el moreno se rio.

-Una totalmente normal- aseguró con una sonrisa- es un pavo real, claro que sabe de colores... y por una vez debo darle razón: el rosa no te queda.

Vicius estaba en lo correcto. Nightmare sabe de moda o al menos sabe cómo vestirse, y si oye los suficientes halagos de mi parte está dispuesto a compartir su conocimiento.

Y fue así más o menos que perdí el miedo y que mis peleas con Nightmare se volvieron costumbre.

Era lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida.

Por supuesto, no podía durar.

10

Debí haber sospechado fuertemente cuando Imre no actuó en contra mía inmediatamente después de que comenzará a cambiar. La gente cómo él solo espera cuando está tramando algo mayor.

Lo lógico era pensar que no era buena señal que me dejará disfrutar de mi felicidad cuando parecía vivir para asegurarse de que yo no dejará mi disfraz. Sin embargo, mi cerebro todavía no se creía mi suerte, así que no me fijé en ello.

Craso error.

El fatal momento en que puso en marcha la malsana idea que se había gestado en su cabeza fue uno de esos raros módulos libres.

El salón estaba más o menos lleno.

Nightmare seguramente habría salido a fumar un cigarrillo (y deseo que lo hubiera hecho) de no haber estado ocupado en una pelea conmigo. Una de esas disputas dónde ambos nos jalábamos, insultábamos e incluso nos dábamos uno que otro golpe, porque la barrera del contacto físico la habíamos superado hace mucho; a Nightmare no le importa tocarme, la mayoría de veces para hacerme daño, pero a mi vena masoquista no parece importarle.

Imre se acercó casualmente a donde nos encontrábamos, sonriendo un poco.

-Parece que el dúo explosivo se divierte-fue cómo nos saludó- No pensé que tú, Nightmare, de entre todas las personas, te hicieras amigo de él- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa y haciendo una ligera inflexión en la palabra "él".

-Yo no diría amigo, más bien mi sirviente- respondió Nightmare con su típico tono de "no me importa".

-¡Si soy tu sirviente págame al menos!- exclame aun en modo pelea.

-Te pago con mi presencia, eso te debería bastar y sobrar- me contesto prepotente.

-Ese es precisamente el problema- aseguró Imre antes de yo pudiera abrir la boca.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que era lo que pretendía, empero ya era muy tarde.

-Realmente tú presencia sí lo es todo, porque está enamorado de ti.

11

Y es así como me encuentro en está horrible situación, a unos segundos de la muerte. Lo lamento para quienes pensaron en un accidente de alguna clase o en una situación en la cual unos matones me atacaran.

Sé que dije que mi vida iba a terminar, lo va a hacer, aunque no en una manera convencional, y tampoco me refiero a mi corazón rompiéndose. Más bien estoy pensando en si Nightmare me va a tirar por la ventana, con suerte y la caída me mate.

Imre ha hablado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que un par de cabezas se volteen en nuestra dirección; lo cual no estaba ayudando en nada a mis nervios.

-¿Es verdad?-me pregunta Nightmare mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, aunque su mirada está más en Imre, quien sonríe como niño en Navidad.

-Y-Yo...-tartamudeo con dificultad, sin saber que hacer- "Oh bien, tenía que morir de algo ¿no?"- pienso tirando todo por la borda- S-Sí. Te amo.-confieso sintiendo la cara cómo un tomate.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza no queriendo ver cómo su cara se distorsiona con repulsión; Nightmare me ha llamado muchas cosas, pero no quiero oír los insultos de mi infancia en sus labios.

-Lo sabía.

... eso no era lo que esperaba.

Abro mis ojos para mirarlo con incredulidad, pero más allá de eso no puedo hacer nada más.

-¿¡Qué clase de reacción es esa?!- Imre hace la pregunta que está en mi cabeza, aunque de una manera más agresiva.

-Parece que llegue justo a tiempo-una nueva voz interviene.

-¿V-Vicius?- inquiero totalmente confundido.

-Un gusto verte, como siempre-me saluda el moreno- no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.-agrega mirando a Imre.

-¿Qué? ¿Vienes a salvar a tu princesita?- interroga el rubio burlonamente.

-Prefiero pensar qué vengo a destruir al ogro- responde Vicius dejando caer unas fotografías en nuestra mesa.

Todas ellas son de Imre con un joven castaño, y definitivamente no de una manera en que se les pueda considerar amigos.

Tomo una de las fotos, examinándola con detenimiento; entre más la miró más cabreado me siento.

Imre sigue mirando las fotografías cómo si fueran la representación física de sus pesadillas, por una vez en su puta vida parece asustado y yo por una vez en la mía siento las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.

-Tú...- gruño, no sé cómo se ve mi cara en este momento, pero si la forma en que me mira es algún indicativo debo verme aterrador.- Siempre me amenazaste, siempre me mirabas con asco ¡Y tú eres el que está tan metido en el closet que apestas a naftalina!- le grite cada vez subiendo más la voz.- Me han llamado aberración, pero eso obviamente porque no te conocen- le espete dando un paso hacia él.

Imre retrocedió, pero con tan mal tino que se tropieza y cae de trasero al suelo; suelto una risita cruel por ello.

-¿Sabes cuál es la ventaja de que a mí no me miedo utilizar zapatos de tacón?- le pregunte con una sonrisa sádica. Él contesto que no con la cabeza.- ¡Qué puedo hacer esto!- exclame clavando mi pie izquierdo en su entrepierna con todas mis fuerzas.

Estoy seguro de que hubiera gritado de no ser porque no le quedaba aire en los pulmones. Lo dejé retorciéndose de dolor antes de voltear a ver al resto de mis compañeros.

-¡¿Y ustedes que miran?!- les gruñí para que dejarán de mirarnos, lo cual hicieron prontamente.

-Jajajajaja.

Aquella profunda risa me recordó que no estaba solo.

Oh, sí, Nightmare. Nightmare. Quien ya sabía que me gustaba.

Oh.

Sentí como me volvía a sonrojar.

-Casi me alegró de no hacerte enojar en serio- me dijo sonriendo.

-Yo nunca te patearía- conteste intentando no balbucear.

-Porque te gusto ¿no?- apuntó risueñamente.

Okay. Ahora me duele la cara de lo sonrojado que estoy.

-N-No solo por eso,-logré decir con esfuerzo- me devolverías el golpe el doble de fuerte- dije sonriendo un poquito.

-Cierto-me dio la razón.- No me gustan los hombres y lo sabes,- dijo haciendo que mi corazón se hundiera un poco- pero para ser un hombre no estás tan mal, casi pareces una mujer; si alguna vez estoy aburrido o necesitado pensaré en hacer algo contigo-agregó antes de salir del salón.

Tengo sentimientos encontrados. Tan solo con esa frase me ha halagado, insultado y hecho una proposición indecorosa.

...

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Debo ir detrás de él!

Tomó mis cosas a la velocidad del rayo, ignorando por completo a Imre y al resto de la clase.

-Luego te agradezco como se debe- le digo a Vicius, poniéndome de puntillas para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

No me detengo a ver su expresión aturdida y salgo pitando del lugar.

-¡Nightmare espérame!- le gritó.

Lo veo sonreír de lado, pero no se detiene.

Olviden lo de superar mi crush en ese perfecto bastardo, pienso amarlo el resto de mi vida, que por cierto, no apesta tanto como pensaba.


End file.
